Demons, Vamps, and Myths Oh My!
by LlL-rOmAnCeR
Summary: This story doesnt really fill into this catagory but i couldnt find anywhere else to put it. This is Yaoi by the way. Its based on how i met my boyfriend, with a demon/vampire/Myth twist. Hope you like it. Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Summary Bio

OK this is a story I have been working on for awhile I hade more chapters than this but my computer crashed with EVERYTHING on it including the All Boys Summer Camp (naruto yaoi) chapters. I recovered these chapters from Quizilla. com. Heres the link to it.

Link: is were all the pics are basically. On with the story!

(This is based on true events only with a Demon/Vampire/Myth twist...its based on me and how i met my bf...and there was and never will be incest!)

Enjoy.

* * *

Name: Aiden

Race: Cat/Dog Demon

Personality: Loyal, Intelligent, Clever, Wise, Shy, Quiet, Honest, Understanding, Innocent yet pervy, Generosity, Cunning, Adventurous, Brave, Creative, Kind, Loving, Imaginative, Honourable, Depressed, Withdrawn, Emotionless, Sadistic, Ignorant, Cold, Sarcastic, Vengeful, Impatient.

About my Clan: My tribe is very traditional, religous, smart, strong, clever, pateint, not to mention STRICT! Oh and everyone is born with fangs, claws, and either a dog tail, or dog ears (but me and my borther were born with SOME cat traights You'll find out more later) and abnormal brown eyes,

Home School is learning to: Clean, spells, archary, gun shooting, weapon handling, hand-on-hand combat, spying, hunting, trap setting, hiding, increasing speed, steath, stamina, control, and trickery. Everyone is divided into groups.

My group is: Me, Adam, Tai(Tie), Cody, and Kelly.

The Older group is: Taylor, Joshua(Josh 4 short), Laura, Jenna, and Desiree.

The younger group: Dylan, Brenda, Brendace, Joy, Sage,and Kendal

Life thus far: "Real" Mother died with almost half the whole tribe, by a group of humans. When this happened me and my brother were cubs...I mean babies. The rest of the tribe got away, and now I'm living a pretty good life, but hate the fact that Humans of all things killed off mostly ALL of the strongest not to mention the leaders of the tribe. So all the younger ones are being pushed to the limit every week! (My real mother was a cat demon) Personally...I dont see how the hell a cat and a dog got together. Maybe they were drunk shrug. Hi. As you may or may not know my name is Aiden. I come from a LONG line of dog demons but my clan have no animal ears...well they do when they are pups but they grow out of it. My brother and I are full demons, but half and half. I think you get it, and the age thing...lets just say I lived a loooong time. And theres something I think you (The reader) should know, myself and my brother have some Vampire in us from our mother's side of the family. Haha, Its funny cause if we stay out in the sun for more than 15 minutes we will look like Lobsters! And there is or was not a Dracula...I hate that stupid story of that vampire wannabe. Actually the first vampire came from Western Europe, my great, great, great, great

(26 minutes later...)

great, great Grandfather. Count... Whats-his-face. OK so I dont know much of my family heritage, but I have a feeling he is still alive! And plus, I cant tell you much about that stuff. It was spossed to remain a secret, so shhhhh. But if you do wanna know a little more just read those Anne Rice novels. She knows alot more than she should for a human, but all that is written withen those novels are basically true...each vampire is born with a new and unique power, You'll find out what me and my brother's power(s) later wink. Lestat needs attention, Louie needs to get that stick out of his ass. "Hey Louie! I miss Claudia too but you dont see me crying every time I think about her! For gawd sakes, grow some balls! And Lestat!...quit smoking, and change your name back. I dont think girls or guys like moaning 'Stanley!!'" ...Ahem, OK I am calm, but in those novels there are not even 10 of the Vampire secrets. Ooooooh, mysterious!! What else can I tell the reader...umm...Oh yea! The place where I live, I live in an Native reservation, OK I know it sounds bad. But you have no idea how good they have it here! Free money called Welfare, Treaty rights, no taxs, they can get into college or university for FREE, clean air, animals are around 24/7 so no need to go to a zoo, alot of swimming places, gas for car and other things ar 50 off from white people gas stations, if you go to a store or anywhere for that matter and show the cashier an Indian Status Card you dont have to pay that plus tax thing...yep they have it great! I feel bad though...for all those things that white people have done to them back in the day. Myself and my family witnessed how cruel it was. The "white men" did the folowing to these Natives: Rape, Murder, Torture, Slavery, Took their land, Gave them blankets that contained a sickness that they couldnt cure themselves from, Christerfer Columbus wiped out a whole...Clan you could say.

They did all these thing and more, even yet the Natives helped the "White Men". If it weren't for them there would be no White people here at all...Anyways! I was born with a dog tail, cat ears...I think, its pretty hard to tell. I'm pretty sure there cat ears cause I didnt grow out of them and I have different colored eyes. I'll show a pic of me and or my brother. Oh my brother. Almost forgot about him, my brother was born the same way...Most mistake us for twins...except for the ears, he has Human looking ears...and his eyes are the same color, not two different colors like me...Bastard.

Well I'll see you again in the 1st Chapter of "Demons, Vamps, and Myths. Oh My!"

* * *

Oh yea! P.S: This IS a YAOI!! 


	2. Damn Scrolls

Link: in a feild with my group, running away from my uncle! I look to my group "Split up!" They nodd and we all take off in different directions. I begin to increase my speed. This is like a game, the ones that dont get caught get a treat, the ones that do however dont get to eat dinner. My cousin appears beside me. "Hurry up! Your going to get Caught!!!" "Shut-up Adam! You gotta look for traps too!" "There are no traps this time!" "he could be Lying!" and sure enough you both get caught " Told ya..." "shuddap Aiden" one of you uncles watching the trap drag you back to the starting line.

"...I told you to watch for traps" you say as your being tied up to a pole glaring at your cousin Adam. "I didnt know OK!!" he says while glaring back, "That is the reason why I am leader of this group" . Soon enough some of your cousins and siblings are also caught. You were pissed off at the fact that you were one of the first 5 to be caught.

In 3 hours the game is over and sadly enough we; meaning: Me, Adam, Cody, Tai, Sage, Laura, Dylan, Jenna, and Brenda. are tied to poles while watching all the others eat in front of us...they had the chance to go inside and eat. But chose to make us all suffer...bastards.

As soon as they were done eating, we were un-tied and sent to our homes to rest up for Human school and the next training practice.

'My stomach is growling...' I thought to noone inparticular.

As soon as I reach my bedroom I land a perfect face-plant onto my bed. "Aid, How was Practice?" My mom calls from down stairs. I flintch at the thought and grab a pillow over my head. A muffled yell was heard threw-out the house. I could hear my mother and father chuckle. "That bad."

I'll ignore that comment for now...and I start planning how to get some food in my stomach. 'Lets see, I could wait until they fall asleep, argh! but father's a light sleeper...I'll just eat LOTS of breakfast' and after that being said I fall into a deep sleep with my growling stomach.

Next Day:

"AIDEN GET UP NOW!!!" Hearing this I jump like 3 feet into the air and on the floor. A mixture of a growl and hiss erupts from my throate. "Yea, I'm up!" I yell while crawling over to my dresser. Today was the first day of school...HUMAN school. Jus the thought of smelling like THEM made me sick, and Im sure evryone else is thinking the same thing.

After putting on some decent cloths and doing something with my hair. I head down stairs to the wonderful smell of Bacon!! I walk in the kitchen to find my Mother and Father eating, and a plate waiting for me. I quickly grab the toast, bacon and eggs and make a quick sandwitch(sp?) before rushing to the washroom. I grab my toothbrush and start to...well brush? lol. With toothpaste ofcourse. After im done with that I stare at my fangs, then quickly snap out of it. I grabbed my backpack, my MP3, my spell pill, and my pack of smokes (shhh, its a secret wink). Before I head out the door, my parents wish me a good day at school. Then I'm gone.

(I bet your wondering a spell pill is. Well a spell pill is just an illusion that makes us look human for 12 hours. We still have our ears tails eyes are the same, fangs, claws and such are still there but humans cant see them. Back to my story)

I check to see if the pill kicked in yet...nope, the tail is wagging. I walk up to my family members who's pills already kicked in, and say my famous greeting. "Fawkers, Fawkers, Fawkers. excited as I am?" Most of which either groan or glare at me. I put up a fake smile, and use my oh-so-famous Sarcasm. "ME TOO!" And I quickly drop my 'smile', and grab out a lit smoke from thin air. My family is gifted in doing these kind of things...just as long as we have everything we need to do it ;;

Just as i was taking a drag I get a harsh hit up side the head. "What the hell?!!" I look back to see my cousin Kelly (Whom i take as a sister) glaring at me. "You shouldnt smoke Piggy" she says stepping on my precious smoke, that I have stupidly dropped. Gasp "Murderer!" I tackled her down and we begin play fighting.

Have you ever seen dogs play? Just imagin 2 people doing that. It may look weird in your eyes but in mine...it was as natural as apples and oranges!

You see, me and Kelly knew eachother since...forever! We grew up together, We are the same age...OK, so what if I'm 4 human months older. :P

...Dont you find that weird? You can remember how much older or younger you are to your family yet you have no clue what your age is.

We were still rolling around on the ground trying to land hits on one another, with the rest of our family watching us laughing and cheering us on. Just as i was about to freakin LOSE!! My ears twitched, apon hearing the bus coming, everyone else heard it too and stopped what they were doing getting ready to board it. "Hn, saved by the bu-Oh shit!!!" I grab my ears attempting to hide them while my tail was seen between my legs. My older brother Taylor quickly gives me his sweater, my cousin Laura gives me her sunglasses, and my little brother Tai hands me his cap. Everything is hidden. My ears and tail are hidden by the oversized sweater, my (in human terms) 'abnormal' eye colors were hidden with the sunglasses, and the cap...just made me look cool.

We board the bus and sit in our asigned seats. (Above each seat there are names) and we're off to school. 'What a great way to start off a school year! My spell pill doesnt kick in when it was spossed to, All I smell is HUMAN, and to top it all off Im having a Nic-Fit!!' "Just great..." I groan.

I look up towards the front of the bus and see my uncles the driver. He looks into the mirror thingy above his head and, I think he seen my eyes.

After a few stops with more and more humans stinking up the bus, making me wanna throw up. I wanted to but my throat closed everytime something would come up. I feel someone tap my head, and my brother lets me cut in line, but before I can get out of the bus my uncle pulls me back and lets everyone else off. When everyone else is off the bus my uncle tells me to sit down. When everyon is either inside or in the back of the school, my uncle pulls or push, which ever you prefer my hoodie back and taking off my cap and sunglasses in the prosess(sp?) He looks at my ears my eyes and pulls my tail out of the sweater. If you are wondering why I havent said anything yet, its because of our rules...well one of them. 'Dont speak unless spoken to' This rule is for the younger ones...like me. "Did you take your pill this morning?" "...Yes, I did uncle." "Then why isnt it working?" "I dont know uncle" My uncle sighs and sets there for a long while. Then after that LONG awkard silence, he stands over me taking out a...SCROLL?

(If you are wondering what a scroll does, It temporarily makes demons, human for about 7-10 hours. But the catch is It hurts like a BITCH! You will see. Back to my story...again)

My eyes widen and he begins the chant, "No wait uncle!" I jump over my seat and run to the back of the bus for the emergency door. I could hear the chant getting louder, and I cover my ears trying to block it out. But in reality his voice wasnt loud at all, it was more like when your talking casually to someone. When I open my eyes, my uncle is infront of me. The closer the scroll comes to me the louder the chant is, and my body hurt! I scream at the top of my lungs feeling like someone was using a glowing red hot knife to cut off my ears and tail, my eyes felt as if someone was slowly pouring acid onto them.

The pain disapeared as soon as I felt a slap on my forehead, I open my eyes and notice the scroll stuck on my forehead. "Now I need you to have this on for at least 5 minutes, after that you should head inside school starts in 20 minutes." I nodd and sit back in my seat. 'I hate those scrolls...'

I was now in my human form

I look outside to see if anyone heard me screaming bloody murder, and I see most of my family running towards the bus. 'I guess its just them that can hear me scream' The first one on the bus was my older brother, he sees me and was about to come up to me until he seen the scroll on my forehead. He looks at my uncle glaring and walks up to me hesitantly...


	3. Gin, Coffee, and Twitches

Link: was now in my human form

I look outside to see if anyone heard me screaming bloody murder, and I see most of my family running towards the bus. 'I juss its just them that can hear me scream' The first one on the bus was my older brother, he sees me and was about to come up to me until he seen the scroll on my forehead. He looks at my uncle glaring and walks up to me hesitantly...

The first one on the bus was my older brother, he sees me and was about to come up to me until he seen the scroll on my forehead. He looks at my uncle glaring and walks up to me hesitantly. When he reaches me he cups my cheek and wipes away my tears. 'WTF?! I was crying! I know I was whimpering but CRYING?!'

I felt someone tap my cheek and look up to Taylor. "Are you OK?" I nodd look towards the ground. "Aiden, this is the 6th time this month you had to go through the scroll. I think its about time you seen a witch..." My eyes grow wide and look back to my brother. "No! That old hagg will give me nightmares and plus those little green guys will follow me home and bother my stuff again!" My brother glares at me and grabs my shoulders...HARD. So being in human it HURT, you know when your arm gets bit by a dog or an other animal with fangs? Think of that 6 times worse. "Aiden! I'm onl-" "Taylor stop! He has been threw enough." My brother looked at our uncle and opened his mouth to say something but our uncle cut him off. " I will tell his parents about the scrolls." Then Uncle looked at me. "And he WILL see the witch...wont you Aiden?" I glared at my uncle and looked to the ground. "Yes Uncle" I would've been growling but it came out as if my teeth were clinched. Both of the bastards cough I mean 'loving family members' gave me satified smirks/smiles, and my uncle slapped my forehead taking the scroll off in the process.

I shove passed them and walk to the left side of the school, away from the rest of the humans that were on the right side having ciggarettes. "Hn, not a bad idea..." I pull out a smoke and light it the old fashon way. 'Hmm...lets see. A big cement block, looks to be as tall as my knees. A big long metal tower, I think that is used for high speed internet.' I take a long drag and set under/beside the tower on the cement block. "This is going to be a LONG day..."

"I know." My eyes widen then fix to a death glare. I whip my head around and see noone there. I look on the other side of the tower thingy and see a boy with black hair with blond bangs. I couldnt help but smirk. "Hey Gin." He looks at me and smiles.

(lol. Gin...well we've known eachother for about 8 years now. And I had to go to nursery, kindergarden, grades 1,2,2/3,3,4,5,6,7, and 8. During these times I and some of my siblings and cousins around my age had to go through something that is called, the rebirth. The rebirth is what makes us age as slow/fast as humans, until we are done with this human schooling...So since the rebirth I am 16 years old as I am telling you the story. But I was 15 when I entered High school. After Univeristy or College we will go back to our original ages/ and the age we look like. Right now We are all in our original age looks. And trying to enjoy it while it lasts! Oh the grade 2/3 thing? I failed/passed a grade because I was having trouble reading. rolls eyes I knew how to read, Its just we have to seem like we're learning and or stupid. OK back to my story!)

We're sitting beside eachother laughing talking about pointless things, I asked for a pen and paper. He gives me a pencil and a small book. I write down 'Yaoi' I look towards Gin. "Do you know what this means?" And I hand him the book. His eyes widen and looks back at me. "...yeah..." I grow a big smile on my face. "I thought I was the only yaoi fan!" "Me too!"

I began to name things that I like to see if we didnt have that in common. "I like harry potter." "I have the Book series!" "I'm...I like Vampires." "Me too!" "I'm deadly into anime." "Me too!" This sort of thing went on until we heard a voice saying "All students please go down to the gym for an assembly"

We went walking to the door leading into the kitchen, then I asked the dumbest question. "Wheres the gym?" Gin chuckled and walked forward to another door, he opened it and there was the gym. Filled with students, teachers and T.A.s.

The assembly went as long as...4 hours? I dont really know cuz I was asleep the whole time. And when Gin woke me up we had to see who were in which class, and had to sign up for another type of class of more credits. I'm in grade 9, Group A. I got my scheduel(sp?) and went the long tables to sign up for the extra credits course thingy. There was...Sex Ed/Family studies, Photo/Computer, Aboriginal arts, Outdoor Ed, Hockey camp, and Carpentry. Sex ed sounded lame, too many was already on the photo/computer, I dont feel like learning another language, I'm allergic to the sun, I'm not a sports person...bad enough i have to do that kind of stuff at home, and i didnt wanna die by a power saw. I sigh and walk away from the tables and look for Gin. "OK...I lost him..." I shrug and walk outside to the same place i was earlier. I light a smoke and sure enough gin comes out walking towards me.

"I didnt see your name on any of the papers so i signed us both." I take another drag of my smoke. "thats forging my name you know? I could get you arrested." He laughs and sits down. "Do we HAVE to sign those things?" "Yep." I look towards Gin and stare at him. He's smiling but i could tell he looks nervous, or at least feels awkard. I take another long drag and sit back. "Are you always so happy?" He laughs and i slock out my smoke. For the rest of the day we (the students) were supoosed to get settled in and meet the other students and the teachers.

'BORING!!!'

End of the school day

Gin and I are waiting for his granny to pick us up, I'm getting a ride with them to my house since they live a mile down the road from me. We made arragments for one of us to go over to eachothers houses, thats IF my family agrees. Gin pulls on my sweater/Taylor's sweater and starts walking to a red jeep. He jumps in the front seat and i open the door and hop in. I look to the driver and see this nice enough old woman...but she looks like she's scary if you miss around with her.

"Oh! Hi Aiden, I'm Alma. Gin's Grandmother. I'm sure you remember me." I smile at her and nodd, then I look out the window watching other humans play their sick little love games with the opposite gender. Humans are so weird, if I want someone I get them. Male or Female. I see no difference in the two besides one get over emotional when haveing pups. And THAT is not a pretty sight.

...I have a feeling that training today is going to be VERY unpleas- "huh?" "I said Where are you getting off?" I look out the window and see familar homes and a building humans use to clean the water the reserve drinks.

"You can drop me off at the store and I could walk home from there." A couple of minutes later we arrive at the store, and they dont let me go without buying me something. I'm walking up and down the aisles and seeing what was the cheapest thing to buy, then a certain drink caught my eye. 'A starbucks mocha coffee flavored beverage...its just coffee flavored...doesnt mean that it IS actual coffee...'

I grab it and take it to the front, Gin buys it for me, we say our good byes/ Cya laters. And I walk home.

(You wanna know why I was so carefull about the coffee flavored thing? Did you ever see a cat or a dog drink coffee? They have this twitch, and they cant stay still. So I'm sure since its flavored I'll be able to handle it...I hope)

Im in my room looking at the coffee drink for...2 hours now. 'Is it safe?' ...

"...Ah! Screw it!" I turn the cap until I hear a POP and I take a sip...nothing, I take another...same thing. I smirk and drink the rest. I smirk "This stuffs awsome." I hear a whistle signaling that training is starting. I put on my traditional clothing, run down stairs and take off to...The Grounds.

I see my group and walk up to them. "Hey guys...wats up?" They all look at me strangly. "What?"

A long awkard silence...too long of an awkard silence. Then finally Adam comes up to me, and points behind me. "Aiden...your twitching" Before I can do or say anything back, Our uncle blows the whistle again and we quickly get in our line.

He puts his hands behind his back and walks slowly by each of us. He stops at me and walks by again. He seemed satisfied...I hope. He walks to the front and stands with the rest of our uncles and aunties. and turns to face us.

"Team Leaders, step forward." Each of us take one step at the same time...I could feel my tail twitching --

He looks us over carefully, and once more his stare is on me the longest. When he is finished, my other uncle lefts his hand in the air, signaling us to kneel. We all kneel in our own way, Taylor is on his knees with his hands in front of him, his eyes cast down to the ground. I'm on one knee with one hand on the same knee and the other on the ground to keep balance, my eyes casted down to the ground as well. Dylan is on all fours with his ass in the air. I hate this...I can only stand silence for so long.

"Team Leaders, when it is your turn stand, call out your name and team names, then back in your positions." We all nodd and keep our eyes casted to the ground... as a sign of respect.

The first was Taylor. He stands and calls out. "I'm Taylor, and I am Leader of team Shadow!" and kneels.

Then its my turn. I stand (...my tail is the only thing twitching.) and I call out. "Name's Aiden, and I am Leader of team Fang!" I kneel.

Then its Dylan's turn. "My name is Dylan, and I am leader of team Howl!" and he kneels.

Its quiet once again. 'What is this all for? ...oh shit'

"Say the Creed!" My Uncles and Aunties shout. OK this time we all have to say it, and we all have to look determined.

We all stand and began to say the creed; " We are the ones to defeat our enemies, we are warriors, we are avengers and we WILL avenge our fallen commrads. We are their nightmares, and we are..." We all hold our weapons in the air. "We are the Dog (Taylor and Aiden: "and cat") demons of The new world!!"

( I know i skipt lots of parts! You try memorizing a 3 page creed!!! "Creed aka Clan speech thingy")

Our uncles and aunties look at us with pride, and my uncle steps forward. "Today you all will be tested. In every area of trainging that we have done so far...but there is a catch." He looks at me and the other team leaders. "You all may lose your title as leaders."

I look back to my team this time my neck and shoulder are twitching. "I knew it..."


	4. Panic!

Recap!!

Our uncles and aunties look at us with pride, and my uncle steps forward. "Today you all will be tested. In every area of trainging that we have done so far...but there is a catch." He looks at me and the other team leaders. "You all may lose your title as leaders."

I look back to my team this time my neck and shoulder are twitching. "I knew it..."

On with the story!

As my team and I are running through the woods right now, my uncle...err...'Captain' told the other team leaders and myself about our mission, and we need to tell our teams about it when we find our home base with our symbols. We have been running for about 3 hours now, and I finally see a tree with huge fang carved into the bark, but before i stopped my leg twitched and I fell face first into the tree.

My team stopped and and had worried or annoyed expresions on their faces.

"uh...I always thought cats land on their feet..." Tai said as he held out his hand to help me up. "No, it was the MUTT part of me that made that happen." I said as I got up on my own. I turn to them and notice that they were giving strong glares. I felt a sigh coming on and told them i was joking and I was sorry.

'I forgot I was around nothing but dogs right now.'

I began to tell them what our mission, "Ok. Our objective is to-" then I was rudely interupted. "Is there a special reason why you keep on twitching like that?" Cody asking in a emmature manner, and everyones eyes were cautionlly watching me, obviously waiting for a simple answer.

There was a long awkard silence and i could feel my eyebrow constently twitching in annoyance. "I bought a drink called a flavored coffee beverage, anyways...Our mission is to capture 3 flags from different bases hidden in these woods." I told them pointing to never ending rows upon rows of trees. "...the problem is that there is only 7 flags so we would have to steal from another team if nessesary. Not to mention that the ones gaurding the flags are our older, more experienced, clan members...or family members...there basicly the same things."

Everyone's eyes were wide in disbelief when they heard the last part. I admit i ahd the same reaction when I heard that, I mean...I dont think we are ready to face them. I seen them 'Practice'...it was like...or even worse than...(insert the 'Dun-dun-daaa' music) the demon war of 1825! (of course you "the reader" wouldnt know this. your humans after all...no offence)

We got all of our weapons ready, and other things like smoke bombs, scrolls, and element pendants...ect...I dont want to bore you with such things...and besides, we only use them in life and death situations, and as much as I think we are not ready to face our older clan members...we wouldnt need them.

(OK this is what you need to know. Kelly was our navagator in the team, Adam was our strength, Cody was our sense of danger and he was NEVER wrong, Tai was spossed to be the brain since he always won in strategy games. I have no clue why I am the team leader honestly...everyone tells me that I'm a quick thinker, I am the brave one in the group, and that I have a good sense of right and wrong...I dont beleve a word of it.)

"Kelly, have any ideas? ...or anyone for that matter?" I asked them, Tai was about to say something, when everyone said: "Don't even think about it, Tai!" He shut his mouth and crossed his arms with a glare mumbling "fine...". I smirk at him, and look at everyone else...Tai's plans were...unsuccessful in the past.

Kelly pulled out a map of the area, and we all had our inputs, outputs, arguements and agreements on our strategies to gather flags. By the time we were done the sun was close to setting and we ran to where we think the flags and the bases are hidden.

So we were running,swining or jumping tree to tree as usual, cody stopped to a tree ten pacies away from one of the bases

It was now night, and the clouds were covering the moon so it was hard for my team mates to see in the dark...I mean they all walked or ran straight into a tree at least 4 times! Well we already have one flag, and who knows how much the other teams have. I needed to find another base that the other teams didn't look yet other wise we had to take one of their flags. I dont know about the rest of my team, but I dont really sit right with cheating to win...unless that was the whole point to this! I think I just figured it out.

I stopped running and waited for my team. When we all caught our breath I explained what we needed to do next.

"OK this is it! We need to scout out the area. Kelly, you and Adam will gaurd the flag here. The rest of us will spread out and look for more bases...and if theres any trouble release a smoke bomb, ONE smoke bomb. Knowing Tai, he put too much powder into them again, so we will smell them emmediatly, no matter where we are. Any Questions?"

I tried to take off before anyone asked anything but then Kelly asked: "Aiden since you are the one with the air pendant could you moved the clouds away from the moon so we can see? I think i broke my nose in 2 places.". Everyone nodded rubbing their noses. I sigh and pull out my pendant and stare down at it.

"I could do that...but the other teams would also be able to see and have the same advantage, and if you get rid of one of the 6 senses the rest of them will become stronger...or could i do it anyway and let all of you become dependant on my pendant...or Kelly and Adam could use their fire pendants but then again we cant risk another forest fire..." I was thinking outloud to myself. I didnt really care if they were listening or not.

Then I just shrugged and used the pendant, it didnt matter to me. In dark or in light i have good eyesight, but as leader i need to think about my team when needed...even if it helps our enemies... I know i have twisted thinking.

Then finally Tai, Cody and myself run off in different directions to find more flags. As I was running I swear I heard someone run into a tree, and couldnt help but chuckle as I wondered who that was.

It didnt take long until I found Team Howl. They were in 'battle' I guess you could say with a clan member for a flag. Leaving thier other flag with Brenda. I just need to wait for the oppritune moment to take the flag. As i was waiting my attention turned to the battle, and the team leader, Dylan. Got a good kick to the stomach, and went flying across the field and into a tree and thats when Brenda's attention faultered away from the flag.

Almost instantly I ran across the field, and was an inch away from the flag when I smelled a smoke bomb. "Damn it!" And I took off running before Brenda could attack me. I dont know who set the bomb off, but the excuse better be good...or they better be dying.

Shortly after I entered a open field where the smoke was strong, and one by one my whole team entered? "What the hell is going on?" I asked myself and walked to the center of the field to meet my team.

"Who set off the smoke bomb?" I asked them. Everyone looked at each other and all claimed they didnt do it...then started pointing fingers/accusing one another...one thing lead to another and they all started fighting. There are times I wish I got to choose which ones were on my team...This was one of them.

I sighed and tried to stop them. "Ok, just calm dow-" My ears suddenly pointed up in attention as I heard a twig snap not to far away from us. Everyone stopped from yelling death threats and hitting and looked at me... then looked off in the same direction I was.

I started to slowly pull out my swords, and they all slowly pulled out their own weapons. I seen a glare of light, shine in the trees...but as fast it was seen it was gone. I quickly grab the flag away from Adam and struck it into the ground. "Protect the flag, i cant really see cause of the smoke bomb but it may be one of the other teams." They all nodded and got in postion.

(A circle with our backs facing the flag)

The wind blew and I tensed as a scent reached my nose. Whoever this is, is NOT a clan member.

'What the hell?! No one said anything like this would happen... I dont think this isnt part of our training...we're not ready for this, we were not traine- I wasnt trained to handle this kind of situation!'

Just then chills ran down my spine, making the hairs on my tail stand on end as we heard someone chuckle. It sounded like it was all around us. "Hey look!" Cody yelled pointing in front of him, I quickly look into that direction but seen nothing, then again Tai pointed into a whole different direction. The same happened with Kelly then Adam.

I started to panic. "What did you see?! Tell me what you saw!" I yelled back to my team. Damn it! I was the only that didnt see whatever was stalking us like prey!

Just then that same chuckle was heard but this time it grew to a laugh...and it was the same as earlier. It was all around us.

I could feel my heart beating in my throat, my breath was irregular, my grip on my swords began to loosen from sweat. The team must have noticed this, and they all tried to calm me down, but they made me panic more. I need to listen and try to figure out where this person or thing is!

Then suddenly, I seen red at the corner of my eye, and quickly turned to look, and when I seen him, my heart stopped.

He was wearing black leather pants with a red shirt, the hood and white bangs was shading his face, but still could see his blood colored eyes, and he had 3 metal like claws on each hand.

'Oh God! I gotta get us out of here!'

I quickly pulled out a smoke bomb and activated it. "Its a slayer, we have to get out of here!" Then the whole field was ingulfed in smoke, I knew my team was confused but they all ran out of the field.

I was grabbing the flag when I heard his menacing voice speak to me...


	5. Alone with a slayer: Don't touch me!

Recap!!

'Oh God! I gotta get us out of here!'

I quickly pulled out a smoke bomb and activated it. "Its a slayer, we have to run!" Then the whole field was ingulfed in smoke, I knew my team was confused but they all ran out of the field.

I was grabbing the flag when I heard his menacing voice speak to me...

* * *

He was laughing menacingly and said. "All you did was make a greater adavantage for me, you silly cat." Then broke off into a laugh again.

"What does he mean?" I wondered as I gripped the flag in my hand, then suddenly I felt blades running up my back, ripping through the flesh of my back. I could bearly hear him laugh as I screamed in pain. His advantage was that I couldn't smell him anymore! As I was falling forward I twisted my body and swung my sword. He dodged it with ease and came running at me with a twisted smile on his face.

At the time, all that came to me was 'Run!'. I turned around and ran as fast as my legs were able to. Not far off behind me, I could hear the slayer's laugh. 'The bastard is toying with me.' I realised as my legs were begining to give up from under me, and my vision going blurry from blood loss. I stopped myself from running any farther, and let my swords drop to the ground. I knew I wouldn't be able to escape, and that my attempts to were meaningless. I didn't bother turning around, I could hear his foot steps slowly walking toward me.

The foot steps stopped a few feet behind me, and I heard him sigh in disapointment. " I hoped you would keep up the fun, what happened?" He asked me, as walked around to face me. I tried to keep my face emotionless, but from the smirk that grew on his face I guess I couldn't do it. He walked closer towards me, and roughly grabbed my chin making my ears fold back, and forcing myself to look at him in the eyes. I could feel my tail stand on end as his red eyes darkened. "Heh...Theres no point in trying to mask your fear." He says, as he suddenly pulls me closer by my own chin and licks my cheek. " I could see it in your eyes, they are telling me that your afraid." He says to me, his eyes looking over my body. My eyes widen as I listen to what he says and watch his eyes look at my form. I didn't like the look in his eyes as he looked down at me. I quickly slap his hand off my chin and make a run for it. Dispite how painful it was to move.

Suddenly I seen a red blur infront of me, and I am thrown onto my back. My whole head ached, but it was my cheek and bleeding back that suffered more. I held my head in pain, and suddenly felt something hard grinding against my groin. I hissed in pain, and used my hands to try push it away. But before I could touch whatever was grinding against me, my arms suddenly felt like lead, and fell to the ground. I opened my eyes and seen that it was the slayer's boot, that was grinding against me. I growled up at him, bearing my fangs.

" Don't touch me!" I yelled to him, hoping he would back off. He just smirked and made the shape of a pair of scissors with his fingers, and snipped an invisible string. I didn't stop growling, but my legs felt like they were filled with lead. He smirked down at me as I tried to struggle, but all I could move was my head and torso.

My breathing became ragged, I was begining to panic again. I look up at him with wide eyes, I could feel my heart rate going faster and faster. " What did you do to me?! Why can't I move?!" I yelled to him. That was meant to come out more calm sounding then it did. His eyes grew gentle, as he leaned down over me, stroking my cheek with his hand, careful not to cut me with his metal claws. " I have a deal for you. You let me do whatever I wish to this body of yours..." He says running his free hand along my inner thigh, forcefully making me hard. "And I won't kill you. What do you say?" He says smiling at me monuvering his hand on my cheek down to my neck, making sure I could feel the metal claws against my skin.

I remained quiet, but I guess he took that as a 'Yes' as he began to undo my pants. I opened my mouth to tell him to stop, but as soon as he heard my take a breath he placed his claws to my throat. So I remained quiet and let him do what he wants. I never felt so disgusted with myself in my whole life. He took off one set of claws, leaving the other one on, incase I try to escape again. I bite my bottom lip, as I feel his hand (the one without the metal claws) wrap around my shaft and started to twist his hand, slowly stroking up and down. I laid back not wanting him to see my face, unknowing to me, that my tail wrapped around his wrist attempting to make him go faster. I heard him chuckle and he started stroking faster. I bit down on my lip harder, trying to fight back moans.

I started to move around the best I could, making my back bleed more. This was my attempt to pass out from blood loss, or at least block out what the slayer was doing to me. He looked me over, and seen what I was trying to do. He frowned down at me gripping my hips tightly then I was flipped onto my stomach. He pulled my hips, until my ass was in the air. then he move infront of me placing my arms under my head. As if I were sleeping on a desk. He went back behind me, and I couldn't tell what he was going to do to me now. ' I might as well be blind folded! '

I held my breath when I felt the Slayer's hand touching the base of my length. I closed my eyes not wanting to believe what was happening to me was reality.

I let out a silent scream when the Slayer took half my length into his mouth, using his tongue to tease the underside of my shaft. After giving me a chance to catch my breath. He starts bobbing his head up and down taking as much of my length as he can into his mouth.

Wrapping his arm around my waist, and his other arm lifting him from the ground for better balance. The Slayer moves his head to the side trying to find a better angle to work with. "Your purring. Heh...do you like this that much?"

I mentaly glared at him. Then accidently, I let out another silent scream as he began to hum sending pleasurable vibrations all through my length. Making me shiver, and purr, my tail curling around his upper arm.

He chuckled some, as he started licking the side of my length, then giving the head of my length a quick suck. I couldn't stop panting with his mouth doing all these things to me, my stomach was begining to tighten. He moved his hand from my waist, moving it infront of my face. I stared at his hand, confused. Then he stuck his finger in my mouth. He licked from the head of my length painfully slow to the base. "Suck on my finger." He said give my length a rough suck, making me gasp. Taking this as a chance to stick his finger in my mouth.

I tried to push his finger out with my tongue, and then my ears perked up hearing something SNAP, along with familiar vioces calling out my name. "Aiden!" "Come one, I think I smell smoke coming from that way!" _'That sounded like Uncle and Taylor!' _

He roughly took his finger out of my mouth, making me flintch, but I smiled and sighed in releif anyways. I never thought I would be so happy to hear Taylor's voice. I was about to call out to them, but before I could take a breath the slayer held his steel claws against my throat. "This wasn't apart of our agreement, Aiden. But I guess you know what this means." He said in a low dark voice, a smirk played across his lips. His smirk made my ears fold back. The last thing I heard was a SHING, and Taylor's voice as the slayer looked down at me with, what looked like, a forced smile before he disapeared. Then everything went black...

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but I must keep this story on hold for awhile and start working on my Naruto fic: All Boys Summer Camp! This story will continue, and if you wish to talk with Aiden. Heres his e-mail adress:

Cool, huh?

Sounds...

SNAP: Twig breaking.

SHING: A sharp instrument cutting through flesh.


	6. Hell

Recap!

He roughly took his finger out of my mouth, making me flintch, but I smiled and sighed in releif anyways. I never thought I would be so happy to hear Taylor's voice. I was about to call out to them, but before I could take a breath the slayer held his steel claws against my throat. "This wasn't apart of our agreement, Aiden. But I guess you know what this means." He said in a low dark voice, a smirk played across his lips. His smirk made my ears fold back. The last thing I heard was a SHING, and Taylor's voice as the slayer looked down at me with, what looked like, a forced smile before he disappeared. Then everything went black...

* * *

[Back to Reader's POV.]

Aiden groaned as he woke. His head was pounding and various parts of his body were in pain. He sat up and looked around, it was raining and he was in the same place as he was before everything went black. "What the hell?" He said out loud as he looked around, looking at the blood washing away on the grass.

"Hello?!" he began to yell. "Uncle! Taylor! Hellloooo!!!!" he yelled again, this time his yelling scared away some birds. Sighing he got up and went on his way back home. Strangely he couldn't smell anything or feel the rain drops. He shrugged it off and kept walking. He had witnessed stranger things.

As time went by, Aiden noticed that the more he walked, the more the pain went away and soon enough he was sprinting and jumping up from tree to tree. On his way back home he noticed that there were no animals. Or at least he didn't see any. Raising his brow he jumped down onto the ground and walked the rest of the way. By this time he was within eye sight of the training ground.

He smiled and said "I never thought I would be so happy to see this place." He then went running straight to his uncle's home. He had to explain why his team didn't finish the exam.

He knocked on the door, and took a step back, mentally rehearsing his excuse and apology. He slightly growled in annoyance and knocked again when no one answered but again he got the same response.

"What the hell?" He questioned, and decided to leave it and go home. He needed a shower and some food.

As he walked through the lawns, he looked around and noticed there wasn't anyone around. Usually there were kits playing, and some of his family members smoking and pretending to work. But he saw no one. It looked as if no one lived in these houses for years. He couldn't even pick up the scent of anyone around.

Aiden began to feel scared, making his ears fold back against his head as he walked up the steps to his house.

When he entered it was dark and no sign of life what so ever. Like the house was never used, but everything was still in its place. It was completely covered in layers of dust and what smelled like mould.

"Mom, Dad?" He called out, his fear turning into panic. He then began to yell for Taylor, Kelly, Tai, the slayer, anyone before screaming out from the top of his lungs.

"What's going on?!"

* * *

Taylor looked to his uncle with tear brimmed eyes, holding his little brother's lifeless body in his hands. They had managed to scare off the slayer that had interrupted their exam, but they weren't fast enough to save Aiden.

His uncle, Their Captain hung his head down, unable to look down at the body in his pupil's arms.

They had found Aiden naked from the waist down, his back a bloody mess, and his eyes dull. Taylor put his pants back on, and tried to clean and bandage Aiden's back before carrying him back.

He couldn't imagine how the family would take this. Aiden's parents would be devastated by the fact that their son is dead, but the report of how they had found him…

They walked into the training grounds, where all the teams and family members that have participated in the exam were gathered for their safety.

Everyone there was either talking, or trying to clean themselves off. Aiden's group had to explain to everyone what happened in the forest.

Kelly was the first to see them enter, and gasped as she seen Aiden in Taylor's arms, grabbing everyone's attention. And it was as if time stood still as it began to sink into their heads.

Another family member was killed by a slayer.

* * *

Aiden sat in his room, looking down at his wrists. It has been two weeks in this hell, and it seems that the more time he spends there, the more visible the chains got… and thicker.

The chains were hooked onto Aiden's wrists and slowly appearing onto his neck and ankles. He had no idea when the chains were chained onto him, but he did know that there was no way he could tear them off.

He sat upon his bed, jingling the chains in front of his face. He hadn't given up yet. There were times when it was like the rooms in his house came to life and he could hear his parents talking amongst themselves, and the darkness turned bright, but he didn't know how to keep it that way.

He sighed, letting himself fall back onto the soft, cold pillows behind him. Staring up at his ceiling, for what seemed like endless hours, he closed his eyes trying to sleep. Then he heard voices. He smiled and quickly tried to sit up and hug whoever it was… that was when he discovered that he couldn't move his body at all.

'Shit what now?!' he mentally screamed as he desperately tried to move any part of his body.

Tears began to roll down his cheeks in frustration, suddenly feeling the chains being bound to the floor. 'Why is this happening?'

* * *

Taylor and the witch stared down at Aiden's body in amazement. (Well Taylor amazement, the witch was amused.) Watching as tears leaked from his eyes. "What's going on, witch?" Taylor asked, panic obvious in his voice.

The witch wrapped her slender finger around Aiden's wrist. Closing her eyes, and muttering some kind of spell. When she opened her eyes again they were black, and when she spoke it sounded as if more than one person was in her.

"Take his other arm." She said in a commanding voice. Taylor was confused but did as she said. Holding onto Aiden's other arm in his hands, looking to her for any other commands.

She remained unblinking, her breath becoming wild as she got a good grip onto Aiden's arm. Snapping her attention to Taylor, making him jump and yelled:

"Now pull!"

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update people.

There is something I need to clarify; I got this idea from watching a movie called Constantine:

Aiden feels as if he was in his own version of hell for weeks, but in reality he has been like that for an hour or two. Sorry if it was confusing.

Thanks for reading!


	7. Important Notice from the Author

Ok, I have read this story over and I found it… very unprofessional. I could do better and I will do better.

**This story is going to be under heavy reconstruction!!**

Each chapter will be re-edited.

So Grammar mistakes will be gone… well most of them anyways.

I will involve the secondary character a lot more: Gin

- More characters will be put in. _(I found these characters on RPHaven and I got their permission to be put into my story.)  
_- More mythology will be put in  
- More info on things and such. _(I've read up on a few things.)  
_- A better Plot.

There will be more:  
- Battle scenes  
- Yaoi scenes  
- School scenes _(from human school and 'home school')  
_- Family scenes  
- Friend scenes  
- Shonen ai scenes

The list goes on. The new characters will be introduced in later chapters or in earlier chapters. Who knows, I'm editing the whole damn story. XP

My reason for this huge re-editing is because I'm going to try get it published into a book/novel.  
Shameful part of it is that I would have to put it as less sexual and I have to change one of the two main characters into a girl since not many people are fond of MaleXMale relationships. But you will be the lucky ones to have the original smex story. :D

Thanks for reading and hopefully understanding… Consider this story as **"On Hiatus!"**

Laters!

**P.S:** If anyone has an idea on a better, less corny/embarrassing title for this story, feel free to say so in a review! Don't be shy. I need all the help I could get.

Thanks again.


	8. BIG NEWS

This is not a chapter.

I repeat: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

I have decided to hand over my works to my little sister.

Her pen name is SafetyPinStitches. She will rewrite my stories into… descriptive, mature and longer versions which she promises, readers will love.

I am not saying that I have quit writing, it's just that I can't find the time to do it as much as I want to.

To make things easier and so you would not have to wait long (I hope) I have written something called a 'rough draft' for all my All boys summer camp story and she promised to leave in the swearing, funny crap and the hard core words. So no need to worry about that.

Yes, the ones with multiple chapters are done and will be up to read when my sister is done with them (Except Demons, Vamps and Myths).

For yaoi lemon requests, send them to this Pen Name.

Too see which stories are really my work, my Pen name will be under the titles.

Have any questions, complaints and other things you might want to say, go ahead and write to my inbox on this site. I will come back from time to time to check how my little sis is doing with my stories. Her story of that guy with a deformed face scared the fuck out of me.

I will never… never EVER read any of her works again. I did not want or need to know that about females. (On her bio page it says her story had girl on girl.)

The stories here will be deleted and moved to SafetyPinStitches by Feb 1st.

I will come back!!!


End file.
